His Angel, Her Demon
by FireHanyou14
Summary: AU: Inuyasha Takahashi was the most arrogant asshole on the Earth. Then he died in a severe car accident. Now he wakes up in a way to fluffy white place, with a crazy married couple, a fiery angel, the man (or woman based on other religions) from upstairs. InuxKag MirxSan SesshyxRin. Rating may change later due to other chapters. Rated for Yasha-Bae's bad mouth and Roku's mind.
1. The 'Crash' Landing

**Disclaimer: ****author: *twitches* I OWN NOTHING *twitches more***

**NEW STORY BEETCHESS**

**Full summary: Inuyasha Takahashi was the most arrogant asshole on the Earth. Then he died in a severe car accident. Now he wakes up in a way to fluffy white place, with a crazy married couple, a fiery angel, the man (or woman based on other religions) from upstairs. _WHAT IN THE_ _BLOODY_ _FLUFFERNUGGETS HAPPENED HERE?! _This is pure madness! I honestly have no idea what the hell is wrong with me!**

**Yasha-Bae's POV**

Well I better get this over with, before my lovely angel wife tries to cut me up with the butcher knife again...

My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and this is the story of how I died, and then met a real angel.

When I was alive most people had called me a huge douchebagg, asshole, shithead, and so on.

And in all honesty, it was all true.

This is also how I learned how to care.

The day I died had started out pretty normal.

Now let's take a look at how I used to be.

Be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

Today was just like any other day, except for a few things.

Like the dead black spider I found in my bed when I woke up, for example.

I dumped my last girlfriend, poured my soda on her, got drunk, slept with a girl, had a hangover, drank some more, got in a bar fight, insulted the mentally disabled, got hit with trash for it, and got cussed out by a twelve year old.

I opened my apartment then slammed the door shut, and throwing myself down on the couch after throwing my long sexy sleek black hair in a low ponytail.

I always did have a way with the ladies, with my unusual violet eyes and long black hair that hung like a curtain.

I may be human but I'm called a demon in bed.

In my opinion I got off better in life then most of the people I knew in high school.

Sure some of them were rich but they had a huge house filled to the brim with brats.

Kaguya, a girl I dated once ended up becoming a prostitute.

Sounga, a real prink ended up falling in crippling debt.

And so on and so forth.

My brother ended up getting married but he and his missus died in a bank robbery.

My parents were already dead, mom died at birth, dad died from grief two years later.

I hadn't realized that during the day I had repeatedly scratched my hand before I saw it had a small bite mark on it and I thought back to the dead spider.

I decided maybe going for a walk could clear my mind.

I left my apartment and started walking.

I usually don't bother with looking before crossing a street so I just kept on walking.

Next thing I knew I heard someone yelling, screeching tires, and the air being sucked from my lungs.

I now knew what getting hit by a bus felt like, and what having scrap metal and rocks from the road embedded in my skin felt like.

It hurt like a bitch.

Then I saw black.

***beep, beep, beep***

That's what I heard before I saw a real bright light and heard a long unending beep.

When I woke up I noticed I was on the ground laying on my back.

I rubbed my head with my hand, then realized something longer than my nails.

What the _fucking_ **frick**?!

My nails look like a dogs fucking claws!

" Ahem, can you please get up? You're crushing my wings." Came a voice from under me.

Only _then _did I realize that I was on top of someone.

I quickly jumped up and turned around to a petite raven haired girl with brown eyes wearing a long flowing white dress and had **huge **boo-I mean wings.

Wait... **WINGS?!**

I looked all around me and saw a huge place that was way to white.

I ran my hand through my midnight tresses and pulling them to my face, only to see that they weren't black.

They were SILVER.

What am I old? Have I aged a lot?

" Quick questions one; where the hell am I? two; who the fuck are you? and three; WHY IS IT SO FRICKING WHITE HERE?!" I asked the last part in a yell.

" Answers one; were in Heaven, two; My names Kagome and I'm an angel three; it's because white is a pure color." She said.

" Oh, ok." I said and walked away.

***TWO SECONDS LATER***

" Wait, HEAVEN?!" I screamed at her.

She nodded.

" Obviously you had enough purity in your soul despite your bad attitude and the way you lived life, otherwise you would have went to Hell." She said and grabbed my hand then took off, me screaming all the way.

When we landed I was wide eyed and her wings folded themselves strait to her back.

Cool.

She started walking while muttering something under her breath.

Next thing I knew something blinded me and burned the top of my head.

I screamed from the pain and then I saw black again.

Wow what a wonderful day.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you people like it!<strong>_

_**By the way my birthday is in... hang on lemme check the calendar...done! Nineteen days til my birthday!**_

_**I'm so excited!**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou13-**_


	2. A 'Fluffy' Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter two of His Angel, Her Demon!**

**OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY FOR MORE THAN FOUR WEEKS! IT'S BEEN INACTIVE SINCE NOVEMBER 22!**

**Cheers!**

**And this might go up after Christmas or before the new year!**

**Sooo, happy early whatever present!**

**Story time!**

**Kagome's POV**

After I told the nameless silver haired dog eared man where he was, and everything I took off to take him to see my master; God. **(A/N: Or Goddess, Buddha, I don't know.)**

When we landed, I let him go and started to chant the Sacred Incantation.

After I said the incantation, he started screaming in pain, and I turned to him just in time to see him sprout his wings, dog ears, and bear God's Crest.

Then he passed out from the pain, as one should because you have to endure mental, physical, and sometimes emotional pain to be accepted here.

I picked him up, then flew to Sango and Miroku's house for this guy to stay.

Nobody in heaven needs doorbells or to knock, because we can always sense the person coming.

" Come in, Kagome!" Came Sango's call from inside.

I walked in and put him on the couch then walked into the kitchen where Sango was, hunched over the oven, watching the fresh cookies in it.

" How are you Kagome? Wait why are you out of breath?" Sango asked me.

I just pulled in more air and pointed to the couch.

After a few minutes I stood fully, and started explaining to Sango what had transpired.

Sango nodded her head occasionally, and at the end she just blinked before smirking like Miroku.

" So he 'fell' on you, hmm?" She inquired with air quotations around the word fell.

I sputtered. " Yes! All that happened was he fell on me! Stop hanging around your husband so much!... Speaking of said pervert, where is he?" I asked her.

" Flying an arrant for me." She said. **(A/N: Get it? Flying? Ehh? Ehh? Nevermind, no one understands me... *sulks*)**

" Oh, ok."

Just then the door opened and slammed shut, then in came Miroku dressed in his signature purple dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes.

" Sango my love, why did you send me on the worst arrant ever?! I nearly got murdered by the elderly! They had _scones_!" He yelled.

Don't question Miroku on his **very odd** phobia of scones. It will start in a flashback that will lead to a rant and then a half-dead body, since no one can die here.

I mean we **are** already dead...

" What am I? Chopped liver? Some friend **you **are." I scoffed.

" Oh hi Kagome."

" Whatever pervert." I said.

" And who's this?" He asked.

" Don't know his name, he's new though. Fell right on top of me, while I was standing for nothing. Honestly, no respect for people standing for every reason." I growled.

Miroku laughed.

" He 'fell' on top of you? Oh my. He must've been real good or else he would've died again." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted. " In your dreams pervert."

" Not unless they have my beloved Sango in them." He smiled.

" G-go away, pervert! Start making lunch!" Sango sputtered.

" My mommy says I'm special!" Miroku said in a happy voice.

" Is that even remotely relevant? Or logical? Or worth my time?" Sango and I said at the same time.

" No, I just wanted to make you two laugh." He smiled.

" You're an idiot." Sango snorted.

" Hmm? I think he's waking up." I said and walked over to the guy I put on the couch.

" W-Where am I?" He asked dizzily.

" You're at a friend of mines house." I said and helped him sit up so he could drink some water.

" Who are you?"

" My names Kagome, the girl is Sango, and the moron over there is Miroku." I smiled lightly.

" The fuck?... Hey wait a minute! You started mutterin' earlier then I felt like shit! You bitch!" He screamed at me, and Sango slapped him on the back of the head.

" Stop fluffing swearing!"

I gasped. " Sango! Watch your language!"

She blinked before shaking her head and saying " I'm sorry Kagome, I lost my temper."

" It's ok, just try to control that. It's important when we all work for God." I smiled.

Then our faces turned beet red.

" PERVERT!" We screamed and slapped Miroku.

" Ladies, Ladies I was just admiring your glorious bodies. No harm done." He smiled and Sango scoffed

" No harm done, my ass." Sango huffed.

" I honestly was just admiring you." Miroku smiled a lecherous smile.

" Bullshit." The silver-haired guy snorted.

" Stop, Swearing." I growled.

" Why should I? Done it all my life." He said.

" Well while your here, what's your name?" Sango asked.

" Inuyasha."

" Last name?" I asked.

" God! What? You wanna know me so much? I do have that effect on ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I stared blankly.

" Just gimme your last name."

" Fine! It's Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi."

" Good boy!" Miroku smiled and patted Inuyasha's head.

He growled and tried to swipe at Miroku's head.

" Pay attention. We need him to meet Mr. God." I snapped.

" Right." Sango and Miroku nodded, and I picked up Inuyasha then we flew out the door.

We landed in front of a beautiful palace with a huge white swirled gate.

I typed the code in and the gates opened.

" Kagome, Sango, Miroku! Come on in!" Inu No Taisho screamed.

We walked up to the door, opened it, and stepped in.

" How are you today, Sir?" I asked respectfully.

" Holy shit! Sesshomaru what the fuck are you doing here?!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw Mr. Gods oldest son.

" Watch your mouth, Inuyasha." The young lord admonished.

" Inu-Inuyasha? My Inuyasha?" Lady Izayoi asked, shocked.

Inuyasha blinked. " Who are you two? I mean I know him" He pointed at the young lord " But I don't know you people."

" Show some respect! This is Lord Inu No Taisho, Lady Izayoi, Young Lord Sesshomaru, and his mate; Lady Rin." I bowed respectfully at each of them.

" I am sorry for his rude behavior. He just arrived her, and doesn't know the rules, My lords and Ladies." I said.

" Oh, it's alright. And please, call us my our names, no respectful suffix." Inu No Taisho smiled.

" Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried and grabbed him in a bear hug.

" My son! I finally met you!" She cried harder.

I stood there silently asked what in the name of Earth was happening.

Oh goodness!

I just used a foul word!

" Oh, please forgive me Kagome! This is our second son. The one we let down, because unfortunately we both died." Inu No Taisho apologized.

" What's going on?" my father asked coming in the room.

" Father!" I said and went to hug him, careful of his injured wing.

" How are Kagome?"

" Good! Look, apparently the lost Lord has been found!" I said.

" Excellent! This calls for a feast!" Miroku shouted.

" What a joyous day!" My father cried.

" My boy!" Izayoi sobbed happily.

" 'Pleasure' to see you, little brother." The young lord said.

" It's been too long, Inuyasha." Lady Rin smiled.

" Am I missing something?" I asked slightly confused still.

" Who raised you boy?" Lord Taisho asked Inuyasha.

" Tōtōsai did for a while, but then he reduced himself into nothing but ashes in a nuclear plant accident. I raised myself after that. I think I was five?" He ended in a sort of question.

" Anyway, I know how you all died, but what about her?" Inuyasha pointed at me.

I hesitated for a minute, remembering the painful memories and experience.

" I died when I was hit by a Subaru. It was driven by one of my ex-friends and my sister. Turns out the loved eachother, and they both hated me. He died in the crash and from what I heard he went to hell, my sister, Kikyo went to a insane asylum after trying to convince people that hamsters would take over the world. I think in the crash she hit her head." I stated with my head down.

" Kagome." Sango said and went to hug me.

This was the first time I talked about how I died.

" If it makes you feel better, I died in a plane crash due to engine failure. We were flying over Jamaica and I got killed by a shark. Kohaku drowned." Sango confessed sadly.

" I died in a building fire. It was one like what happened to the Americans in 2001. I actually jumped out of the 100 story building, thinking that jumping would be better than dying in a fire. I died the minute I hit the pavement." Miroku admitted.

" Hit by a bus. Never saw it coming. All that sounded weird that day was the small dead black spider in my bed, the bump I kept scratching all day from the spider, and the twelve year old cussing me out."

" I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry you had to go though that." Izayoi's lips trembled.

" Nah, it's ok. Help me out a but I guess." He chewed out.

" Well enough of all the sadness! We finally got to see our youngest song after leaving him alone for so long!" Inu No Taisho cried.

We all had a glorious feats courtesy of the chefs and we all laughed, cried a little, and had a great time.

Inu No Taisho, and Izayoi put Sango, Miroku, and I up for the night, while they sent Inuyasha to his new room that had been waiting for him, since he was a baby apparently.

Lord Sesshomaru just bade his father goodnight, and took Lady Rin upstairs to go to bed.

Today was a bit exhausting, but a family has their child back.

It makes me happy.

I wonder how Sota's doing...

I quickly got dressed for bed, slid in-between the silk sheets, and turned off the light before staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, just thinking.

Eventually I fell asleep.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's it for this chapter of His Angel, Her Demon!<em>**

**_I FINALLY UPDATED_**

**_YAY!_**

**_-Always,_**

**_FireHanyou14-_**


End file.
